Las Rubias se divierten más
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Hola soy Usagi Tsukino...¿quieres saber algo?, de por que las rubias nos divertimos más...ve mi historia y sabrás por que nos divertimos tanto con Minako.


**Las Rubias se divierten más **

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

_Hola soy Usagi Tsukino...¿quieres saber algo?, de por que las rubias nos divertimos más...ve mi historia y sabrás por que nos divertimos tanto con Minako. _

**Cap 1: Somos chicas **

_Un catorce de Octubre, el día totalmente caluroso siendo exactamente las dos y media de la tarde. En la Universidad es totalmente aburrido la clase más latera del mundo pero aquí estoy, sentada escribiendote, ¿por qué lo hago?, sencillo por que odio MATEMÁTICAS además de contarte algunas cosas, ya que, no te he contado en días..._

_Empecemos..._

_Te conté que hace dos meses exactamente empezando las vacaciones de invierno lo conocí a él, es tan hermoso... sus ojos azules me volvió loca, esa mirada que mata a cualquier chica de mi edad (o más bien las hormonas), bueno él se llama Seiya, Seiya Kou, tiene mi misma edad, lo conocí mientras esquiaba, pues que, estaba en la casa de la nieve de Minako, la muy tonta se fracturo del brazo y tuve que llevarmela y hay lo conocí, aunque si no fuera por ella y su fractura no lo hubiera conocido. _

_Mientras que la curaban, lo veía a él mientras esquiaba se veía tan lindo con su traje y como se movía ohh... bueno la cosa es que terminaron de curar a Minako y se la llevaron con dirección a la casa mientras que yo quería seguir esquiando y haber si me topaba con ese chico, hasta que sin querer y con mi estupida imaginación casi me caigo hasta que llego él a su rescate, y me sostuvo con sus fuerte y hermoso brazos en el cual me volvió loca. Solo atine a sonrojarme lo más que pude, mientras que él solo me miraba y sonreía...creo que era a causa de ese estúpido sonrojo por parte mía que no se quitaba con nada. _

'_Ten cuidado'- Es lo único que escuche en ese momento, ya que, quería guardar o más bien registrar su vos en mi cabeza, ohh es tan linda como lo es él. _

_Ya levantada le agradecí ese gesto el de haberme ayudado sin alguna intención a cambio, (aunque en lo personal hubiera preferido un beso ). Por parte del, solo me beso la mano, sabe lo que significa... que me quito el aliento en ese preciso instante, mientras que él aún con su sonrisa pegada en la cara y ver como me ponía cada vez más estupida con cada acción que yo realizaba, hasta puedo suponer que me reía de mi misma, pero ese mágico momento se termino hasta que alguien lo llamo..._

'_Seiya!!, ya nos vamos!!, deja de jugar'-Y así fue como conocí su nombre, es tan lindo...que le pega todo. _

'_Así te llamas'-Ups, le dije algo._

'_Si, me llamo Seiya, Seiya Kou y tú'-Oh, Oh pregunto por mi nombre._

'_Usagi, Usagi Tsukino'-Fue lo único que pude responder._

'_Oh, fue un gusto el de conocerte Odango'-Así fue como se retiro en dirección de esos dos jóvenes...UN MOMENTO, me dijo ODANGO, me dijo odango...ohh que lindo._

_Si supieras como estuve toda esa noche que no podía dormir, hasta Minako me dijo que andaba media entraña, pero como no lo iba a estar con el menso pedazo de hombre que es Seiya, lo malo es que no se si lo iba haber de nuevo, no sabía nada del solo su nombre y apellido. _

_La cosa es que no lo vi más lo pase genial esos días que estuvimos hay, hasta que llegamos de nuevo a la ciudad... hasta que me tope con él otra vez, pero esta vez en la Universidad de Tokyo (Esa vez estaba acompañando a Amy haber sus clases, horarios y cosas así). Hasta que él me llamo, escuche su nombre y supe que era él me di vuelta inmediatamente hasta que me puse tonta nuevamente. _

'_Hola Odango de nuevo te veo, que haces aquí'-Me pregunto, claro yo de tonta le empiece a tartamudear. _

'_Ha!!, jajaja, es que... mi amiga Amy esta viendo su ramos y cosas así en la U, y tú que haces aquí'-también le pregunto, capaz que sea un genio y yo la pregunta Estupida que le hago. _

'_Yo solamente acompaño a mi hermano a lo mismo que tú con tu amiga, ve sus clases y horario y esas cosas'-Haaa!!, esa sonrisa que no se despega con nada me pone tan tonta. _

'_Entonces somos dos'-Que lindo momento lo voy a guardar por el resto de mis días, hasta que de nuevo lo llamaron... buh mala suerte para mi, era uno de sus hermanos que también estaba en el día de la nieve. _

'_Bueno me despido Odango...creo que él destino nos quiere juntos nos vemos'-De nuevo se despidió besando mi mano...ohh si supiera con ese tipo de accione me pone tonta e invulnerable, capaz que rompería todas esa barreras hasta haaa, no se que punto llegaría... _

_Bueno Diario ese fue la última vez que lo vi, jejeje no se si lo vuelva haber pero espero que si, por que de verdad creo que me convertiría en muy buena amiga del. (Jijiji aparte de tener otras intenciones). _

_Te quiere Conejo Sweet. _

'Jajaja, te quiero'

'Señorita Tsukino, no creo que sea muy apropiado que hable en voz alta en mi clase, además de que no este tomando apuntes y este escribiendo otro tipo de cosas...si que salga del salón inmediatamente'_-_Sonrojada Usagi, sale del salón ya era la cuarta vez ya en tres días que hacía exactamente lo mismo, mientras que su compañera de aventuras y acción Minako la veía y se reía de ella, mientras que antes de salir la miraba con una fulminante mirada asesina por parte de ella.

'Valla, otra vez hable de nuevo en voz alta...creo que debe ser la primavera sep, sep, debe ser eso jajaja, Ha pero quiero verlo... de nuevo pero que tonta si sabes de antemano que no lo veras de nuevo al menos que sea otra coincidencia del destino...que tonta soy'

'Por que eres tonta Odango'-Una voz detrás de ella, asusto inmediatamente a la chica haciendo que se sorprenda y se sonroje inmediatamente del chico de cual se trababa.

'Se... Seiya eres tu valla sorpresa, jejeje'-Fue lo único que atinco a responder.

'Si soy yo...pero todavía no me respondes, por que eres tonta Odango'

'Tonterías mías no prestes atención jejeje, y dime que haces aquí en esta Universidad'-Pregunto Usagi.

'Pues es Obvio estudio aca, además de buscar a mi hermano que esta en ese salón'

'Tu hermano esta aquí, valla coincidencia yo estudio en este salón también'-Así fue como conversaron un buen rato hasta que toco el timbre que indicaba el receso del almuerzo...ya todos saliendo de sus salones sale Minako con una linda sonrisa y detrás de ella.

'Minako!!, te quiero matar como es posible que te burles de tu amiga'-Por parte de Usagi corría con dirección de Minako, mientras que esta solamente se separaba de ella ya que sabía de antemano recibiría un golpe en su cabeza. Y así fue como recibió uno por parte de ella.

Toda esta escena era observado por Seiya que no entendía mucho la relación de esas dos chicas, detrás del le tocan el hombro dandose media vuelta para encontrase con un peli plateado.

'Que haces aca'-pregunto

'Nada pues te venia haber si comiamos juntos'-respondió

'Esta bien, y dime que es lo que estas mirando'-Seiya solamente sonríe con dirección de las dos rubias, mientras que su hermano observa a las dos.

'Con razón, esta es la chica que habla a los cuatro viento sus emociones y no presta atención en clases, y la otra su dama de compañía, como puedes observar eso Seiya'-mirando con desagrado.

'No se Yaten, las encuentro divertidas'-fue lo único que respondió

'Si tu lo dices...'-con fastidio de iba retirando del lugar, mientras que Seiya lo acompañar por detrás del, ante de echar la ultima mirada con esa dirección.

'Valla niña que es Odango'.

Continuara...

- - - - -- -

Este es Mi primer U.A jejeje espero que les guste mucho aquí va haber situaciones de todo tipo si que espero que estén bien by que les guste esta entrega un Kisses bye!!


End file.
